Wish upon a star
by Erisa ken
Summary: [One shot TyKa] Tyson has had feelings for Kai since he first met him,will kai realize before it's too late? My first story plz R&R.


Wish Upon A Star

* * *

A/N: Tyson has had feelings for Kai since he first met him, will Kai realize. One shot TyKa fluf. This is my first fanfic so plz be kind and r&r

Warnings: Fluff and yaoi. No like no read

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the characters, it's sad but true.Wish Upon A Star

* * *

The day was warm screw that the day was scorching hot, but it would have been bearable, Tyson thought if he wasn't outside blading, he wasn't complaining about blading, he would have just rather do it on a cooler day where he wouldn't be sweating so much. When their team captain Kai had announced that they would be having practice it had been met with a lot of grumbling, complaining and begging for the practice to be called off, but after receiving one of Kai's death glares they had all stopped.

When Tyson thought of Kai's death glare it reminded him of when they had first met after Tyson had defeated one of the Blade Sharks, the group that Kai had belonged to. When Kai had first appeared in front of him as the sun was setting it had looked as though a god had descended, with his pristine white scarf blowing behind him, his black muscle that was tightly molded to his well toned body and his baggy pants, Tyson had almost choked at the sight of him he was so beautiful, that was the moment he had fallen for his captain and teammate.

"Tyson" Tyson jumped when he heard his name. From the look on Kai's face he had called him more than once, Tyson hoped that what he had been thinking wasn't written all over his face, but judging from Kai's expression he guessed not.

"Yes Kai" Tyson answered trying to dispel his feelings when he said the name of the one person he loved so much.

" This is no time to be day dreaming, get to the dish and start blading with the others before I make you do laps"

"Okay Kai" Tyson said. He didn't care how much Kai yelled at him as long as he could see him and he didn't run off again to join some other team. Tyson would never admit to how much he missed Kai yelling at him.

* * *

Later that night

Tyson sat outside and continued to think about his feelings as the rest of his teammates slept. He sighed as he thought about impossibility of Kai loving him. Kai was handsome , he always had girls screaming after him or fainting at the sight of, he had no reason to turn to another guy when he could choose any of those girls.

He looked up at the, just then he saw a shooting star, He remembered what his mother told him when he was younger_ "When you see a falling star, wish on it three times before it disappears and your wish will come true"_ (1)

So recalling this Tyson decided to give it a try.

"Tyson what are you doing out here, it's getting late?" Kai said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Agggh" Yelled Tyson as he held his chest "Are you trying to kill me? Approach like a normal person will you"

"Sorry" Kai replied smirking " I didn't know you suffered from a weak heart, Ill try not to scare you next time.

" I wasn't scared I was just startled, can't you tell the difference?"

"Riiggth" Kai replied in his usual bored tone "You still haven't answered my question, What are you doing out here?"

"Making a wish"

"Making a wish?" Kai's tone clearly said are you serious?

'_I'll probably regret asking this'_ thought Kai _'but oh well'_

"What was your wish?" asked Kai trying to sound bored rather than curious.

" This" Tyson replied. He stood up and before the older boy had a chance to guess his intentions he leaned forward and gently placed his lips on the others. Kai hesitated for only a second before responding by placing his hands on the younger blader's waist and deepening the kiss, Tyson gasped at the unexpected reaction and Kai wasted no time before slipping his tongue into the Tyson's mouth, Tyson in turn slipped his own tongue against Kai's in a sensual dance. After a few minutes the two pulled apart for some much needed oxygen.

"Your wish was to be able to kiss me?" Asked Kai his voice ragged

"No" Replied Tyson "It was for you not to reject me when I told you I loved you"

" Did you just say that you loved me" Tyson nodded "I love you too"

Tyson smiled "I guess wishes do come true"

"I guess they do" replied Kai with a small mile of his own.

* * *

1) I don't know if that's true so please don't try this

Sorry about the fluffy story that I did for my first time writing fanfic but it was jusr lying around in my head.Was it good bad plz r&r.


End file.
